Silent Conversations
by curry560
Summary: Running away in the middle of the night with her son, crazy. Moving to Charming, California, crazier. Mixing up with the Sons of Anarchy and learning how to be strong, priceless.


**_Hey everybody! I know that my first story has not been finished but even thought I had planned it out, it seemed to take a life of its own and I needed to quit before it went somewhere I did not want it to go. Maybe someday I can re-write it and make it into what it was supposed to be. This is something new I have been working on and I have it planned and will keep it between the ditches, I hope. Please review with feedback. This helps me write what you want to read. Thanks so much._**

**_Curry560_**

* * *

_Chapter_ 1

She reached over her sleeping son to pull the blanket back up, towards his chin. Her mini mission complete, she focused back towards the road. It was night, traffic was little and far between and she settled in for the long haul. The 1973 Black Dodge Dart was usually the only car for miles. She got the car from her dad when she turned 17 and she was going to drive the wheels off of it.

With another glance over at her son, she sighed. This pack up and leave in the middle of the night was all for him. She just needed to keep telling herself this. Spontaneous and crazy where not her at all. Mousy, shy and quiet fit her to a tee.

Maybe in a few hours they would pull over to stretch their legs, then again, maybe not. Every time a car came up behind her she got nervous.

* * *

Day break hit as she passed the "Welcome to Charming" sign. Corbin, her little boy began to stir before she exited the interstate. Now he was silent, staring out the windshield. This was new territory for him. As long as she had been away, it might as well have been new territory for her too.

Charming was seemingly still asleep as she navigated the once familiar streets. Her uncle's house was still relatively easy to spot, once she had the right street. Wayne Unser had been her mother's older brother and though she moved her family away over 18 years ago, the siblings had still stayed in touch. When her life shattered around her for what seemed like the millionth time, her mother had jumped on the phone and within a week, she was on her way to the place of her birth, and her Uncle Wayne.

Now as she parked in his driveway, she wondered if this could be a "forever" kind of place. One where she didn't have to look behind her anymore. A place to feel safe. She figured that feeling would be impossible to ever get back.

* * *

So what? Wayne's niece was moving to town. Big deal. Being up at dawn to help some bitch move in was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday morning. To say that Juan Carlos Ortiz, Juice to everyone else but his momma, was not happy at all to be dragged out of bed by Chibbs to do a good deed on a Saturday morning, was an understatement.

Three cigarettes and a large cup of coffee later, they were at Tara's dad's place to move in Unser's niece. At least there was a box labeled video games. A good sign right?

* * *

Bikers. That was the help Uncle Wayne had got to help her move in. Wasn't she jumpy enough without outlaw bikers around? Sure they were nice but this was almost too much. Corbin on the other hand was in love with guy with the Mohawk. The guy had helped him bring in his video game box and the two had been holed up in his new room ever since.

"You'll have to excuse Juicy Boy. He sees electronics and it's hard to get him to do anything else." The one with the accent had noticed her frequent stares towards Corbin's room.

"It's-its fine." She tried to smile but it faltered. "It's probably better Corbin's occupied. He can get in the way when there's a lot of activity going on." She started to say more but her Uncle caught her attention. "Uncle Wayne! Sit down. You shouldn't be dragging boxes around like that. Come on." She couldn't help but mother her only uncle. He was dying of cancer and she wouldn't have him for long.

* * *

The rest of her day was on big mind boggling cluster fuck. The bikers were nice enough she guessed but the one with the Mohawk didn't speak a single word to her, glared at her every time their eyes met but buddied right up with her son. And chasing around her uncle who couldn't just listen to her. It made her quickly rethink this move back to Charming.


End file.
